Episode 7740 (18th November 2011)
Plot Chris regains consciousness and insists that he's fine but Cheryl insists on taking him to hospital. Ciaran, Kirk, Peter, Dev and Karl play poker. The animosity between Ciaran and Karl is evident and when Karl raises the stakes, Ciaran throws caution to the wind and places the wedding reception deposit money on the table. When Cheryl asks the doctor if the bang on the head has affected Chris's tumour, she's shocked to discover that his tumour has receded and he's on the mend. Cheryl confronts Chris and he's forced to admit he lied about his illness to lure her away from Lloyd. Cheryl's appalled and tells him that she never wants to see him again. Nick and Eva share a bottle of wine after work in the bistro. Cheryl calls at No.13 and tells Lloyd the awful truth about Chris. She begs Lloyd to take her back but although tempted, Lloyd is adamant that it's over between them. Chesney, Fiz and Kirk spread Schmeichel's ashes on the Red Rec. Chesney says a few words about his beloved dog. Karl wipes the floor with Ciaran who loses the entire £1,000 that Michelle gave him. In a state of shock, Ciaran lies to Michelle and assures her that he dropped the deposit in at the hotel. Cheryl packs her things and tells Leanne that she and Russ are going to stay with a friend for a few weeks. Chris arrives and begs her not to go but Cheryl and Russ climb in their taxi and leave. Lloyd watches sadly from across the Street. Cast Regular cast *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Doctor - Tim Dann Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Cubicle in A&E department Notes *Final appearances of Holly Quin-Ankrah as Cheryl Gray and Finton Flynn as Russ Gray. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cheryl discovers the shocking truth about Chris's brain tumour after taking him to hospital; Ciaran gambles with Michelle's wedding cash; and Eva continues to impress Nick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,330,000 viewers (22nd place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "Norris! Come quick!" Norris Cole: "What is it now?" Mary Taylor: "What do you think's happened?" Norris Cole: "How should I know? Maybe one of the neighbours spontaneously combusted. One thing I do know though, this place is going downhill faster than an Olympic tobogganist. Come on." --- Cheryl Gray (to Chris Gray): "The only mistake I made was leaving Lloyd for you, and I'll regret that for the rest of my life." Category:2011 episodes